Splinter Cell (Season 3)
Synopsis When a terrorist Henry Stacson steals a list of every splinter cell and 3rd echelon around the globe Sam Fisher and his team are called in to retrieve The list. However as they carry out theit mission they realise that something thing much more sinister is at work that could have dire consequence for everyone. Cast Stephen Amell as Sam Fisher Rachel McAdams as Anna Grímsdóttir Will Estes as Charlie Derren Amaury Nolcaso as James Scribes Peyton List as Olivia "Magnet" Mangold Ioan Gruffudd as Henry Stacson Kevin Spacey as Richard Gaines Episodes 1: Demons While on a routine operation Sam Fishers Splinter Cell are hacked and locations of all the 3rd echelons major bases it forces them to take major steps to defend the compromised bases. However Magnet and Derren Realise that they are attacking the only base location that wasnt stolen. But realise to late as the base is bombed and vital information is stolen and Gaines is injured. 2: Out of The Shadows After accessing the damage the team realise that the "Shadow List" was stolen that contains every splinter cell location all over the world. However the list has a safety measure it transfers nanites to anyone who touches it and they can be traced. They are able to trace it to Mumbai and discover that it was picked up by one of the thugs not the leader. Scribes tortures the man until he gives up the boss. Who is revealed to be a man named Henry Stacson an notorious arms dealer. When Sam and Anna arrive at his location they discover Gaines tied up and Stacson pointing a gun at him. 3: Fugutives After Sam and Anna puts there guns down Stacson is shot by and injured Scribes and the power is shut of by Magnet. However in the process the team activate a virus that shuts of power to the entire city. With the team divided they have to make there own way back to the plane. While Sam and Anna struggle to carry an injured Gaines to the location Scribes, Derren and Magnet come under heavy fire while trying to shut down the virus. When Gaines gets his strength back he tells Sam that he also uses the Nantes used on the list and transfered them to Stacson. When the virus is finally shut off the team regain their ability to track Stacson. 4: Back on The Grid The team (including Gaines) are not able to capture Stacson before he can get away but Stacson doesnt still doesn't realise he has the nanites on him. Gaines insists on staying with the team to bring in Stacson as they track him to Hong Kong. When they arrive Stacson is at an auction for the list after breaking up the meeting Anna and Stacson get into a fight in which the nanites are transferd to her. When Stacson gets the upper hand Gaines shoots him and he only barely survives. 5: The Aftermath Stacson is rushed to hospital and barely survives and Sam asks if Gaines is out of control to which he doesn't reply. Sam asks Magnet to look into his history to see if anything like this has happened before. The search comes back negative but they are still suspicious. The next day Gaines holds a press conference when he blames the theft of the list on Sam and his team and starts a manhunt for them. 6: Manhunt At 3rd echelon headquarters Sam and his team are taken into custody swiftly. 2 days later Gaines comes to see them and covertly tells Sam that he and his team are a casulty in a much bigger war and he is sorry. Gaines accidentally leaves a pen which Sam uses to get out of his cuffs. After his escape he is hunted by multiple Splinter Cells and only barely escapes. Needing help Sam realises that he has to turn to Stacson who is still in hospital. Stacson agrees to bring down Gaines with him. Gaines walks into his office and receives a phone call and simply says "He's coming for us" . 7: The Old Gang Sam and Stacson escape the hospital and agree that they will have to break out Anna and the rest of the team. Stacson uses his contacts to hire someone to hack into the prisons network and orders a prisoner transfer for all the team members. During the transfer Sam and Stacson get the team out and steal back the teams plane. Anna realises that she still has the nanites on her finger and Gaines can track her so they have to remove one of her fingers. The team finally ask Stacson what he knows. 8: The Network Stacson reveals that he and Gaines work for a mysterious organisation called "The Network" who are filled with powerful business tycoons and high ranking military officers seeking to advance their own agendas no matter the cost. The team realise that the organisation has to be taken down before they can cause anymore damage. Stacson and Gaines only every communicated with one woman named Rachel Bias who Stacoson can still contact. When he sets up the meeting the team Sam decides to let Stacson get captured so they can follow them back to their base. 9: The Writing On The Wall Derren and Magnet keep tabs on Stacson by monitoring the nanites on hand. Sam, Scribes and Anna follow on foot and are attacked by several of Bias' men and loose visual site of them. Magnet and Derren are able to track them to an underground base. Sam, Anna and Scribes attack the installation and find Bias trying to erase all their files but stop her before she can erase all of them. When looking through the remaining files they find a picture of Gaines' daughter. 10: Family The team take a big risk and contact Gaines to tell them that they know about his daughter being held hostage by The Network. Gaines reveals that he has never wanted to work for them but has been forced so they can have a grip of the 3rd echelon. Gaines also reveals that he knows where his daughter is being held but has never had a chance to act until now. When they arrive at the facility in Shanghai they are able to get his daughter, Jane back but Stacson is killed in the process. 11: What We Have To Do Now With his daughter finally safe Gaines calls a meeting of The Networks leaders so they can assassinate all of them. Anna decides to leave the team when she realises she can't fire a gun without her trigger finger. Sam and her kiss before she leaves. At the meeting Gaines isn't given a chance to talk before they reveal they know he ordered the release of his daughter. He is shot dead and The Network order the destruction of the 3rd Echelon. 12: What He Started The team barely escape with their life's and decide to go back to 3rd echelons HQ to tell them about the threat. However on the way Scribes interrogates Bias and she reveals that when they first recruited Gaines The Network had him install a computer virus onto the 3rd echelons network that would destro their hardrives all weapons and techonolgys and orders all drones to turn on agents. However the virus could only be activated by the secretory of defence who is a high ranking member of the organisation. When the team arrive in Washington they are attacked by splinter cells however they are revealed to be working for Gaines that they to know about the Network and he asked them to bring him down. When the secretory arrives at the HQ splinter Cell are forced to publicly kill him. Sam realises this is only the beginning and the team vow to bring down the network.